tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Colin
|last_appearance = The Party Surprise |creator(s) = Simon Spencer John Lee |name = Colin |title = Colin the Green Crane |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Skarloey Railway ** Freddie * The Wharf |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Crane |type = Steam crane |fuel_type = Coal |railway = Skarloey Railway |owner(s) = Mr. Percival }} '''Colin' is a steam crane who is stationed at the Wharf. He is good friends with Freddie. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Colin works at the Wharf, loading deliveries brought by the engines into barges to be taken away on the Canal. He once felt upset because he could not attend a Christmas party so Freddie arranged for the party to be moved to the Wharf so Colin could participate. He brought the party supplies to the Wharf and told Colin to leave them until he could find Mr. Percival. However, Mr. Percival came to the Wharf before Freddie found him and ordered Colin to load the supplies onto a barge, almost ruining the party. Fortunately, Freddie put everything right, and Colin thought it was a wonderful party. Personality Colin is a chipper, cheerful, canal-side crane who works at the Wharf. While he isn’t the largest crane, or the strongest, Colin's determination and skill make him fast and efficient. He prides himself on always knowing the right lifting speed for the right load. Colin is a good friend to all and always looks on the bright side of the Wharf! Colin is lonely deep inside, as he is fixed in place at the Wharf. He feels left out of some of the fun that the narrow gauge engines have. The engines bring him news from around the Island. He’s always fascinated hearing about events that happen in other places. Technical Details Basis Colin's basis is unknown and appears to be a freelance design. Livery Colin is painted green with red pulleys and cogwheels amongst his mechanism. He has a grey roof with grey boards along the top of his cab above his door. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 12' - The Party Surprise Specials * '''2013' - King of the Railway |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2009 - The Party Surprise! Books * 2009 - Colin * 2011 - The Big Book of Engines * 2014 - James Sorts It Out Trivia * The Big Book of Engines incorrectly lists Colin as a diesel powered crane. * According to John Lee, Colin was originally supposed to have a longer nose, but this was scaled down due to merchandising reasons. * Colin was originally going to appear in King of the Railway, and concept art of the film by Guru Studios shows that he would have been based at Ulfstead Castle. * Colin is the only character introduced in Season 12 to appear in another form of media; he is in the James Sorts It Out book from the Sodor Story Collection series and is subsequently the only one to have appeared in merchandise after his original run, as he was remade exclusively for the James Sorts It Out Wooden Railway set, albeit with a bigger magnet to fit in with the other Wooden cranes made by Mattel. * Colin is the last male character to be introduced into the model series, before the CGI switch. * For unknown reasons, the cogs on the right of his arm are the same colour as his body, unlike the red cogs on the left of his arm. * Colin was only seen with a single resin face in background shots and it is unknown if any other were produced for him. * Colin was only ever seen at the Wharf in his one episode; this is a possible continuity error because it is implied that Colin has been on Sodor for a while, and him being best friends with Freddie implies that they've known each other for long. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Wooden Railway * My Thomas Story Library * Take-n-Play References de:Colin es:Colin he:קולין ja:コリン pl:Colin ru:Колин Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes Category:Norramby Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:The Wharf